A shape memory alloy may be used as an actuator, sensor or in another capacity in various devices. Two phases that occur in shape memory alloys are often referred to as Martensite and Austenite phases. The Martensite phase is a relatively soft and easily deformable phase of the shape memory alloys, which generally exists at lower temperatures. The Austenite phase, the stronger phase of shape memory alloys, occurs at higher temperatures. The temperature at which the shape memory alloy remembers its high temperature form, referred to as the phase transformation temperature, can be adjusted by applying stress and other methods. In nickel-titanium shape memory alloys, for example, it can be changed from above about 100° C. to below about −100° C. In applications with higher actuation temperature requirements, the stress applied to a shape memory alloy element may be increased to increase its phase transformation temperature. However, this increase of stress reduces the fatigue life of the shape memory alloy. In other words, continuously operating the shape memory alloy at a higher actuation temperature results in a much shorter life cycle.